A suspicous Reunion
by chocolateandbooks
Summary: Jessica Stanley meets a certain person, who tells her a certain story, which then leads to a suspicious encounter with the girl who she once envied, when that girl first came to her school.
1. Chapter 2

JPOV: 

I scrawled through the different colleges and universities on the phone directory until I found the number and dialed the number. A friendly voice answered after the first ring. "hello may I help you?"

"Yes my name is Jessica and I'm Bella"s cousin"

"Bella who?"

"Isabella and Edward Cullen, are they on the register for English Literature?"

"Wait just a sec dear". There was a slight flicking and shuffling of pages in the background.

"Umm no dear there is no sign of their names on any of the register, maybe you got the wrong college", she said in a sympathetic voice.

Why would I need sympathy, its Bella Swan that needs that I said laughing mentally.

"Okay thank you for your help", I said in a sad faux voice.

I hung up and I gabbed my car keys.

Forks is the saddest place on this planet. That explains why it's raining during the summer. Today was the day that most college students came home for vacation. Angela was staying on campus since she was a nerd and Mike wasn't up for the career aspect, so he decided to stay at home, so he could become captain of the Forks High baseball team and help all our juniors become the next big thing (losers) Mike is not what I call BF material.

Most of my friends were here including Tyler, Lauren, who was coming to college with me. Angela and Ben were studying and Bella who isn't my friend but who I sucked up to at graduation, is pretty much gone (I think). Oh and I forgot Jacob freaking Black. He is majority my new hot bestie. Dude his got a six pack. That was the first real six pack I've seen during my life time, because half of the guys in Forks drink at like 16 and become beer bellies.

I drove steadily down the road, until I saw Bella's house in front view. Everything was still the same. Charlie's cruiser and the small fishing boat and also Bella's piece of junk Chevy. I got out and ran to the Swans front porch. I gave a small knock. After a couple of minutes, I could see a distorted figure through the colored glass. I looked up to see Charlie's shocked and surprised face. "Hey", I said giving a small wave. "jess, what a surprise", Charlie said shocked. "When was it the last time?", Charlie said frowning. "What last time", I said tiredly. I really needed some beauty sleep. "You know graduation", Charlie said grabbing on to the door handle tightly. What was it with people. Did they think I was some kind of animal. "Oh", I said laughing. "Yeah long time", I said smiling. "So I guess you're here to see Bella", Charlie said looking over my shoulder. This man was so distracted sometimes. "Yeah actually I decided to call".

"Well I thought she'd call you or something", Charlie said grumbling.

"Is she okay?", I said worried. "Yeah shes fine, shes busy", he said sadly.

"When was the graduation?", I said tapping my index finger on my chin. "About six months ago", Charlie said. "Is she coming back for spring break?", I said looking up at Charlie. "She just called me a few hours ago", he said smiling. It was so easy to make Charlie smile. "Oh, Is she okay?'', I said. Why was Jacob lining to me about something so retarded as Bella. "look Jess shes not coming back home, she and Edward are studying", he said sighing. Oh well maybe she just got an over dose of the SWOT disease. I had to leave I was shivering, Charlie looked like he wanted to go inside. '"Goodbye Charlie, take care", I said in a overly sweet voice. He he what a depressive family. At least I got some news and I needed to speak to Jacob about this. He needed to explain all this shit over again and the fact that I just saw a mutant dog in front of me two days ago has not helped me sleeping deprivation. Jeez I sound like fucking Angela.

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it is really short and I just want to say finally I plucked up the courage to actually write a fan fic after these couple of months. xxCoco**


	2. Chapter 1

JPOV: 

I scrawled through the different colleges and universities on the phone directory until I found the number and dialed the number. A friendly voice answered after the first ring. "hello may I help you?"

"Yes my name is Jessica and I'm Bella"s cousin"

"Bella who?"

"Isabella and Edward Cullen, are they on the register for English Literature?"

"Wait just a sec dear". There was a slight flicking and shuffling of pages in the background.

"Umm no dear there is no sign of their names on any of the register, maybe you got the wrong college", she said in a sympathetic voice.

Why would I need sympathy, its Bella Swan that needs that I said laughing mentally.

"Okay thank you for your help", I said in a sad faux voice.

I hung up and I gabbed my car keys.

Forks is the saddest place on this planet. That explains why it's raining during the summer. Today was the day that most college students came home for vacation. Angela was staying on campus since she was a nerd and Mike wasn't up for the career aspect, so he decided to stay at home, so he could become captain of the Forks High baseball team and help all our juniors become the next big thing (losers) Mike is not what I call BF material.

Most of my friends were here including Tyler, Lauren, who was coming to college with me. Angela and Ben were studying and Bella who isn't my friend but who I sucked up to at graduation, is pretty much gone (I think). Oh and I forgot Jacob freaking Black. He is majority my new hot bestie. Dude his got a six pack. That was the first real six pack I've seen during my life time, because half of the guys in Forks drink at like 16 and become beer bellies.

I drove steadily down the road, until I saw Bella's house in front view. Everything was still the same. Charlie's cruiser and the small fishing boat and also Bella's piece of junk Chevy. I got out and ran to the Swans front porch. I gave a small knock. After a couple of minutes, I could see a distorted figure through the colored glass. I looked up to see Charlie's shocked and surprised face. "Hey", I said giving a small wave. "jess, what a surprise", Charlie said shocked. "When was it the last time?", Charlie said frowning. "What last time", I said tiredly. I really needed some beauty sleep. "You know graduation", Charlie said grabbing on to the door handle tightly. What was it with people. Did they think I was some kind of animal. "Oh", I said laughing. "Yeah long time", I said smiling. "So I guess you're here to see Bella", Charlie said looking over my shoulder. This man was so distracted sometimes. "Yeah actually I decided to call".

"Well I thought she'd call you or something", Charlie said grumbling.

"Is she okay?", I said worried. "Yeah shes fine, shes busy", he said sadly.

"When was the graduation?", I said tapping my index finger on my chin. "About six months ago", Charlie said. "Is she coming back for spring break?", I said looking up at Charlie. "She just called me a few hours ago", he said smiling. It was so easy to make Charlie smile. "Oh, Is she okay?'', I said. Why was Jacob lining to me about something so retarded as Bella. "look Jess shes not coming back home, she and Edward are studying", he said sighing. Oh well maybe she just got an over dose of the SWOT disease. I had to leave I was shivering, Charlie looked like he wanted to go inside. '"Goodbye Charlie, take care", I said in a overly sweet voice. He he what a depressive family. At least I got some news and I needed to speak to Jacob about this. He needed to explain all this shit over again and the fact that I just saw a mutant dog in front of me two days ago has not helped me sleeping deprivation. Jeez I sound like fucking Angela.

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it is really short and I just want to say finally I plucked up the courage to actually write a fan fic after these couple of months. xxCoco**


End file.
